TROLLFIC! Rubykit's quest
by coolgirl526
Summary: warning:if you like trollfics then this story is for you! Rubykit's life is perfect. The toms love her,she'll become leader when she's a warrior and she has powers! But one problem her sister rosekit is in the way. she goes agents what rubykit wants. But the two sisters are going to soon battle each other and one will win.
1. cats in story

"Hey Mia! Guess what!" coolgirl said to her other personality. "What? that we are not doing any tollfics any more?" Mai asked. "Nope! your doing a TROLLFIC! YAY!" coolgirl said. Mai groans knowing she can't get out of this.

**As you read I'm sadly FORCED to make a trollfic *cries* WHY! WHY!**

allegiance

**butterfly clan:**

**leader: **hopestar-light pink she-cat with blue eyes

**deputy: **fluttergleam-pale blue she-cat with yellow eyes

**medicine cat:** bunnywhisker-grey she-cat with green eyes

**warriors:**

dandylionfluff-a yellow and white she-cat with light pink eyes

apperentice,candypaw

mintychip-a pale green and brown she-cat and

snowblaze-a white she-cat with green eyes

raindew-a grey tom with blue eyes

happytail-a green she-cat with purple eyes

**apperentices:**

candypaw-a white she-cat with red stripes and purple eyes

**queens:**

kittywhisker-a blue she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to rubykit-a dazzling red she-cat with amazing rainbow eyes and rosekit-a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

**elders:**

foxyfur-a fox looking she-cat with blue-green eyes

**well I'm done with the clan and our Mary-sue and her sister so can you guys guess who the hero is?**


	2. the mary-sueness begins

**hey guys mia here and first chapter of this trollfic and our prolge**

prolge

Stars glimered in the moonlight. Two stary cats sat around a pool of water. "A prothecy has risen!" said one of the cats. "what is it crystlestar?" the other one asked. "two will be born of light and dark and the rose and ruby will meet in battle!" crystlestar declared. "who will deliver it to bunny whisker?" the cat asked. "You will grassystar!" crystlestar said. Grassystar took off to tell bunnywhisker the prophicy

chapter 1

Rubykit woke up and bonced out of the nursery with her sister folowing behind. "All cats old enough to catch their now prey hear my words!" their leader hopestar called butterfly clan for a meeting. Their mother licked their fur. "Rosekit and rubykit you two are now six moons old," hopestar called "Rosekit you are now rosepaw and your mentor is Snowblaze! Rubykit you are now rubypaw and I will be your mentor!" The clan gasped. _My mentor is the leader!_ she thought as hopestar put her muzzle on her head. _Best. Day. EVER! _she thought. "What are we going to do first?" rubypaw asked. "I thought of taking you to show the land," hopestar said. walking to the next part rubypaw smelled a fox. "hopestar!" rubypaw yelled as the fox attacked. Rubypaw jumped on the fox and clawed it. Rubypaw bit the fox's neck and killed it. "I killed the fox!" she said happly "I killed a fox on my day as a apperentice!" Hopestar looked at her appterentice "with more training you can be leader!"

**well looks like the mary-sue has everything so far and you guys guess who the hero is!**


	3. rubypaw is going to be leader oh no!

**hey guys it's mai and I would like to say thanks to lilacstream99 that when kittywhisker was a kit her name would have been kittykit and when I relized it (and coolgirl!) cause a fit of giggles! and yes rebellegirl this IS a trollfic and rubypaw is supost to *sudder* be a *gulp* mary-sue *eye twich***

chapter two

Rubypaw held the fox she killed to show everyone what she killed. She saw her sister with a hare in her jaws looking at her. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey hear my words!" hopestar called out. Everyone gathered around to hear the news. "I have made a distion that when rubypaw becomes a warrior I die she'll become leader!" hopestar said. "WAIT!" someone called out. "only deputies can become leader! The warrior code saids that when a leader dies or retires the deputy will become leader!" rubypaws sister said. "But the warrior code says that the leader's word is law!" hopestar said "And I think Rubypaw should become leader after she killed a fox!" The clan gasped when they heard about her fight. All her sister got was a hare but rubypaw got a fox! "Good job!" candypaw said. Rosepaw went to the apperentice den and laid down in her nest with rubypaw behind her. _I will become leader and nothing can stop me!_ she thought

**ok coolgirl said now I have to responed to post that I like. good thing thats what I like to do anyways!**


	4. rubypaw has powers no! no! NO!

**hey guys mai here and coolgirl is locked up (don't ask why) but here's the story!**

"Rubypaw I have to talk to you," bunnywhisker called out. "yes bunnywhisker?" rubypaw asked. "when you where born I was given a prophecy" bunnywhisker said "two will be be born of light and dark and the rose and ruby will meet in battle." Rubypaw looked at her _what dose it mean? _she thought. Rubypaw walked out to her sister. "I still can't believe your going to be leader!" her sister said. "I know right it's so cool!" rubypaw said. "No it's not!" her sister said "the warrior code forbids it!" How could her sister turn on her "your so mean!" rubypaw cried. Rubypaw went hunting to take her mind off of things. she heard a loud growl. It was a bear! she looked in fear but then a fire trail shot from the ground and into the bear. The bear fell over dead. She had powers! What if she was the ruby but who was the rose? What if her sister was the rose! So that means she will have to fight her sister!

**dun dun DUN! well every mary-sue needs powers so there is one of hers. any way keep guessing the hero**


	5. gathering and make-a-cat

**hey guys it's mai and I'm really happy you guys like this and I am going to use sandcastle in this chapter and I need names for the other clans the form will be at the end of this chapter**

chapter 4

"The cats going to the gathering are rubypaw, happytail, snowblaze, rosepaw, dandylionfluff and candypaw!" hopestar said to everyone. Rubypaw and the others head off to the gathering. Excitment bubbled in her chest. "Who do you think we'll meet?" runbypaw asked her sister. "Well other cats from the three other clans," rosepaw shot back. _Whats up with her she's is acting so mean! _rubypaw thought. The gathering place was up head. "This is glisering trees where all gatherings are held," candypaw said to them "come on we sit with the other apperentices!" Candypaw said leading them to other apprentices. "Hi I'm rubypaw and this is my sister rosepaw!" rubypaw said to the other apprentices. "My name is icepaw and I'm from dragonfly clan!" icepaw said. "I'm raccoonpaw and I'm from wasp clan!" raccoonpaw said. "I'm gingerpaw from ladybug clan," gingerpaw said. "Hey guess what I killed on my first day as a apperentice!" rubypaw asked. "What?" the three apperentices asked. "I killed a fox and the other day I killed a bear!" rubypaw staded. "Ladybug clan is fine and has nothing to report," dancingstar said. "Wasp clan has a new warrior and that is sandcastle!" chickenstar called out. "Dragonfly clan is fine and has nothering to report," marshmellowstar said. "Butterfly clan has two new apperentices and that is rubypaw and rosepaw and when rubypaw is a warrior she'll become leader for killing a fox and bear!" hopestar said. Everyone cheered rubypaw's name. Everyone walked back to their camps and a chilling shreech was heared. "FLUTTERGLEAM IS DEAD!"

**form:**

**name:**

**clan:**

**looks:**


	6. rosewish no!

**hey guys it's mia and fyi all butterfly can cats sent in will be come kits so bla bla bla, yada yada yada and so on. oh yeah and I'm skipping ahead by 5 moons**

Rubypaw walked over to the freash kill pile with her prey. It has been five moons sence dandylionfluff had become deputy and fluttergleam died. "all cats old enough to catch their own prey hear my words!" hopestar mewled to everyone "three apprentices are ready to become warriors! Rubypaw,rosepaw and candypaw do wish to follow the warrior code?" All three accepted. "Star clan look down on these three apprentices they have trained hard to learn our code! Candypaw, rubypaw and rosepaw you will now be know as candycane,rubylight and rosewish!" The cats cheered their new names. "Dandylionfluff are you ready to step down as deputy and let rubylight take your place?" hopestar asked. "WAIT!" rosewish yelled "rubylight needs a apprentice before coming deputy and dandylionfluff needs to die or retire! If you make her deputy you be breaking the warrior code!" Hopestar looked at rosewish with a stern look "rosewish if you continue you shall be exiled!" she called out. Rubylight listened for her sisters response. "I will keep fighting for what is right and you can't stop me!" rosewish called out. "Well then rosewish you are exiled!" hopestar yelled to her sister. "Fine! I will leave but return to reset peace!" rosewish called back. Now with her sister gone nothing stands in her becoming leader.


	7. rubylight and the cheater

**hey guys it's mai and I would like to say ROSEWISH IS THE HERO!** **yes! And the spinoff of rosewish pov. It'll happen so yay!**

Rubylight watched as raindew walked over to her "hey!" rubylight said blushing to raindew. "Hey rubylight can I ask you something?" raindew said. "Okay what?" rubylight asked. "Rubylight I love you will you be my mate?" raindew asked. "YES! what what about snowblaze our first mate?" rubylight asked. "We can have more then one mate the warrior code doesn't forbid it!" raindew remined her. "Well ok then!" rubylight said nuzzling her new mate.

**not one of my most intresting chapters but oh well and thanks for all the cats being sent in and some of the toms well have a part in here**


	8. RAGE QUIT!

**hey guys mai's here and sorry for not posting in a wile tell you the truth coolgirl is making me continue and plus her/mine computer is broken so we're using our dad's (we're the same person!) well I need help with ideas I mean up to the end I have that all planed out.**

Rubylight trotted into camp with a wolf in her jaws. _Good thing rosewish is gone now my plans can start! _she thought. First thing first get rid of hopestar. "Hopestar can we talk?" rubylight asked sweetly. "Of corse my deputy. I mean what could happen?!" hopestar said looking up from the mouse she was eating. The trotted to hopestars den and she made shure they where alone. "Hopetar so you know I should be leader no tjust deputy" rubylight said slowly over to hopestar. "Well yes when my turm is over" hopestar said. rubylight then lunged at her and killed hoptar. Rubylight strode out side. "Hopestar is dead! I have killed her she was old and useless and not a good leader anyway so I'm now leader! I'm going to the moon shoe to get my nine lives and hope star clan will give me more 'cause I'm awsome like that!" Rubylight said. She walked to the moon shoe and smelled the stinky fumes. She woke up in star clan saw nine cats.

"I'm crystlestar and with this life I give you the power of having kits with out toms" the first cat said touching her muzzle on rubylights head.

"I'm abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzstar and with this life I give the power to have toms fall in love with you" the next cat said

"to speed this up the other cats lives and gifts will now be transtported to you. oh and the other gifts are ruling other clans, and other stuff like that" a cat named inpatentstar said.

Pain rippled through her belly. SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE KITTIES!

**you know what I'm done with this story! Coolgirl you deal with this! *storms off***


	9. new owner

**hey guys it's cool girl! and yes I now own the story and working on it! um.. nothing else to say**

rubystar walked to the gathering with the others. She leaped to the tree where she now sat. "butterfly clan's leader hopestar is dead. I killed her so her old age and dumbness would ruin the clan an my sister rosewhish was exiled for not letting me be the deputy. that's all" rubystar said. "MURDERER!" some cat yelled. It was icepaw now icepelt! "how could you! kill your own leader!" icepelt yelled. "Icepelt you are exiled from my clan!" marshmellowstar said angerly. "WHAT?! I did nothing wrong!" iceplet said backing away slowly. "go now!" marshmellowstar said. icepelt left. then RUBYSTAR HAD HER KITS!111!11!1!

**ok had no ide where this came from... SEND KIT NAMES!**


	10. meet the kits

**OMD! I had the toughest time choosing the kits! ok the kits in are: ABBAkit,****Emeraldkit and sparkilykit. I mad two of my own because I plan on making a story of one of rubystar's kits who can't live up to being a mary sue.**

Rubystar walked back to camp with her new kits: muffinkit,dimaondkit,ABBAkit,emeraldkit and sparkilykit. Butterfly clan looked at the kits as the came in. She leaped on to muddy mound and said "all cats that can do what i say join here!" everyone came and sat wondering what was going on. "we will be having a few new rules to our code! deputies are no longer needed and leaders will pick a hire from his or her kits and apperntices are to be three moons and leaders kit are higher rank then everyone else!" rubystar said. now everything was perfect

**muffinkit:**

white with a pink ear and black ear and black spots with pink sparkly eyes

**diamondkit:**

rainbow with pink and orenge flower like spots with a crystal blue eye and a purple eye


	11. SHE'S BACK!

**befor I start the story is going to end soon and it was shown to me that the coloring of ABBAkit, emeraldkit and sparkilykit have no telling of how they look (I'm using wordpad and I'm dislexic so please give me a break!) any way the story is coming to a close in *counts fingers* 6 more chapters. T.T I can't belive it it's ending so soon! but no more sobbing!**

RUbystar walked buttifuly as always. her kits where growing strong! they snuck off somethings but they where her kits they could do what ever they wanted! but muffinkit she was butterfly clan's next leader and got training for her. "Muffin kit DARLING you missed training!" rubystar pouted. "I was out" muffinkit said looking down. "out where?" rubystar said "you need to stay with me at all times! you could get hurt ir worse! My sister could come and kiddnap you and kill you OR TURN YOU AGANST ME!" rubystar gasped. "she's not that bad" muffinkit mumbled. "what was that sweety?" rubystar asked her youngest kit. "NOTHING"! muffinkit said. "ok! just be carful sweetie!" rubystar said. She went and got a eagle from the freash kill pile. She saw muffinkit and her kit sneaking oput again so she used one of her powers to evesdrop. "mom finds out we'll be in HUGE trouble if mom finds out" ABBAkit her only tom said. "COME ON! mom's IQ is lower then a mouse's she'll never catch us!" sparkilykit said. This shocked her the only one that said her IQ was lowers then a mouse's was ROSEWISH! But how?! she keeped on listening to her kits. "yes but mom said auntie rosewish was exiled so no one is to talk to her" muffin kit said. "thats because mom hates her guts mouse brain!" emeraldkit stated. the five kits walked off to where ever they where going to so rubystar followed them. she hid in a bush so they can't see her. "I smell mom!" ABBAkit said. "thats because she's in the bush mouse brain!" diamondkit said looking at the bush she was in. "no I'm not" she said. "yes you are!" all of her kits said at once. "no I'm not!" rubystar said coming out of her bush. "ok ready for another training lesson?" said none ofther then ROSEWISH!

**ABBAkit:**

brown tom with yellow pokadots and hot pink eyes

**Sparklykit:**

Gray, with lots of sparkles and rainbow eyes

**Emeraldkit**

bright green she-kit with neon blue paws and purple eye


	12. Rown and rosewish

**Sup my homies! I whant to add someone new! meet rown! rosewhish's daughter. thank you to the guest who sent her in! It's so cool seeing a oc that is not for a kit of rubystar! not that your ocs are awsome! all thouse who where not used in this story will appear in the next part! Muffinkit's trouble will be next following not-so-perfict muffinkit! and one more thing: this story is now decitacted to the following: My friends and rewiers, my uncle, my friend nova who got me hooked to warriors and most of all the muffin and cookie claners who are and will be my bestest friends forever and all enirty! Kitty out!**

Rubystar looked into her sister's eyes with anger. "what are you doing here! You where exiled!" she hissed. Rosewish sat down and looked into her sister's eyes. "And a hello to you sister" rosewish said calmly. "Stay away from my kits!" rubystar hissed pulling her kits close with her tail. "Is it so bad for the kits to meet their aunt and cousin?" rosewish said as a tortushell she cat with green eyes steped out of the bushes. "rubylight or is it rubystar now meet my daughter rown" rosewish said as Rown sat down. "mom can we go now it reeks of perficet cats" Rown said hissing at rubystar. Rosewish looked rubystar. "I'll be going now sister I hope we'll meet again" she said as she and Rown walkedd away. "Come muffinkit lets go" rubystar snapped.


	13. oh sniz rubystar is killer

**Hi guys! Ok here is the LONG list of reasons why I disn't post this sooner but It would take a hour so main reason. I'm laptop case was mean and it craked on the inside so my dad had to order a new one. Tigerstar's sanity was made on my mom's laptop. ok LETS GET TO ZE STORY!**

Rubystar and her kits walked back to camp. Rubbystar leaped on to muddy mound and called a clan meeting. "today my sister was spoted on our territory. If you find her bring her and don't kill her I have something to do. and bring her _kit_ to me," Rubystar hissed. The cats left looking for her sister. A evil smile perked on her kitty lips. "Raindew come here please" rubystar said calling her mate over. "Yes honey?" he said twirling his tail with hers. She smiled seeing snowblaze in pain. "Now my mousie whasky can you please do me a favor?" Rubystar said looking out in the courner of her eye seeing snowblaze run crying. She purred at this. She liked it. she liked seeing cats in pain. "can you please take my kits but muffinkit to the glishering trees? I have a gift for them" rubykit said looking it to his eyes sweetly. "ok anything you say" raindew said in a trance. He took the kits and headed to the glisering trees. she waited for them to arrive and when they did. she killed raindew. "your no longer need" She whispered to him. "you monster" he hissed taking his last breath. Her kits stode there eyes wide shaking in fear. "y-you killed him" abbakit said with his voice cracking. "Yee I did and a nother death will happen here tonight. She cast a spell on them to stop them from moving. She watched as they stuggled to move their paws. She rose her blody paw with claws unselthed. ready to kill her own kits.

**will rubystar kill her kits? will the prophcey ever get finshed?! awnsers later in the next chapter of RUBYKIT'S QUEST!**


End file.
